True Mickey
True Mickey (previously referred to as "**** ******") is the last Mickey Toon antagonist in Five Nights at Treasure Island Description Appearance True Mickey seems to have the same appearance as Photo-Negative Mickey, however, his eyes are replaced with glossy, human-like eyes and his textures have a leveler input of 255, 50, making his look darker. Additionally, he has eye sockets similar to Suicide Mouse, and has wider arms and legs. He is only active in the True Route of Abandoned: Discovery Island and all routes of Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Revision 1. Behavior Five Nights at Treasure Island True Mickey will occasionally appear on the cameras on all nights. On Night 6 and in "Nightmare Mode", he is the most aggressive enemy. He starts in a random area but moves in a specific path. When he is in the office, the player must activate the Office Light, however if they take too long, he will kill the player. Abandoned: Discovery Island (True Ending) True Mickey will start outside the cameras. At 1 AM, True Mickey will appear in the Staff Area, then moves to the Meat Freezer at 2 AM. At 3 AM, the building will enter "low power mode" and the power will become extremely limited. True Mickey will fight face to face with the Player until 6 AM. Sometimes he can move in the Office where the player must activate the lights to make him go away, and sometimes the player will hear static and the power will begin to drain, where the player must press "X" to deactivate the TVs in the Broadcasting Room remotely. Occasionally, Undertale-like scenes will occur during this part of Night 6 and the player must dodge the Mickey heads in a fashion similar to Undertale (avoid the white bullets, move through the orange and stand still through the blue). This was removed in version 1.1. After that, the "true final battle" begins. Final Battle (Pre-1.1) Beta True Mickey will attack randomly with yellow, orange and blue Mickey heads similar to in Nightmare. Larger versions of the Mickey heads will appear on occasion and later on in the fight, lasers will start appearing along with green Mickey heads. Green Mickey heads will heal the player. The player must press Fight using the Z button when the button appears to attack. Final Battle (1.1) True Mickey will attack in "waves". The waves are randomly selected. - True Mickey will be spewing white Mickey heads while blue and orange Mickey heads fly throughout the screen. The Mickey heads will move more rapidly later in the fight. - Large white and black Mickey heads will slowly fall down the screen. - Lasers will be randomly attacking the player in certain numbers. These numbers increase later throughout the fight. - True Mickey will slash at the player's SOUL. If the player does not keep moving, they will take substantial damage. Locations True Mickey starts in the Broadcasting Room, then teleports to the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer, and Finally the Office Trivia * True Mickey is not a Toon at all. He is a demon in the game.